Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner which constitutes a non-magnetic one-component type developer for developing latent electrostatic images to visible images, which latent electrostatic images are formed on a latent-electrostatic-image-bearing member and developed to visible images in a development zone where the latent-electrostatic-image-bearing member is positioned in vicinity to a rotatable development roller which carries thereon the non-magnetic one-component type developer. To the toner or the non-magnetic one-component type developer, auxiliary agents may be added when necessary.